2019 - (07/08/2019) The July Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪July. 8, 2019 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Experience a high-tier battlefield featuring Cait Sith, the monthly updates to Ambuscade, and job adjustments to ninja and white mages. Event-related *'It is now possible to re-obtain items originally acquired during the Rhapsodies of Vana’diel scenario.' / / *'The monthly Records of Eminence objectives have been changed.' *'A new designation has been added.' Battle-related *'A new high-tier battlefield has been added.' **'★Champion of the Dawn' ***'Joining the fray' To enter the battlefield, players must possess a specific key item that can be purchased in exchange for merit points from one of the following NPCs. ****Trisvain in ****Raving Opossum in ****Mimble-Pimble in ***'Required Key Item for ★Champion of the Dawn' :::: * Players must have cleared the battlefield Champion of the Dawn to purchase Champion phantom gems. ***'Entry Location, Boss, and Conditions for Entry' :::: ***'Leaving the Battlefield' ****Use the Veridical Conflux Shard Temporary item. *****You are provided with this item upon entry into the battlefield. ****Reach the time limit. *****When Cait Sith has been vanquished, the time limit will be set to six minutes (Earth time). *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' **'Ninja' ***'Certain merit point categories have been changed' * Points placed in the old categories will automatically carry over to the new categories. :::: ***'The merit point categories Raiton: San and Suiton: San have been removed.' ****All points allocated to these categories before the version update will be lost. ***'Katon: San, Hyoton: San, Huton: San, Raiton: San, Doton: San, and Suiton: San are now learnable via scrolls.' * Those who have placed points in the applicable merit point categories prior to this version update do not need to relearn them. **'White Mage' ***'The effects of the white magic spell Esuna have been changed.' ****As a result of this change, the functionality has been restored to the pre-May 2019 version. :::: ***'The effects of the white magic spell Sacrifice have been changed.' ****As a result of this change, the functionality has been restored to the pre-May 2019 version. :::: *'The alter ego Pieuje (UC) has undergone the following adjustments. **Pieuje will now use the weapon skill Starlight. **Pieuje will now use Esuna when he is suffering from a status ailment. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'The following augments have been changed.' :: *'The Cleric's Wand, Piety Wand, and Asclepius attribute “Affaltus Misery: Restores 2/3/4% HP per effect removed” has been changed to “Afflatus Misery: Number of ailments removed with Esuna +1/2/3”.' *'Solby-Maholby in now sells the following scrolls.' Katon: San / Hyoton: San / Huton: San / Doton: San / Raiton: San / Suiton: San *'The help text of the following scrolls has changed.' Esuna / Sacrifice System-related *'Time remaining will now be displayed in battlefields.' *'The following entries have been added to the currency menu.' Deeds / Crafter Points / Set Fire Crystals / Set Ice Crystals / Set Wind Crystals / Set Earth Crystals / Set Lightning Crystals / Set Water Crystals / Set Light Crystals / Set Dark Crystals / Set MC-I-SR01s / Set MC-I-SR02s / Set MC-I-SR03s / Set Liquefaction Spheres / Set Induration Spheres / Set Deonation Spheres / Set Scission Spheres / Set Impaction Spheres / Set Reverberation Spheres / Set Transfixion Spheres / Set Compression Spheres / Set Fusion Spheres / Set Distortion Spheres / Set Fragmentation Spheres / Set Gravitation Spheres / Set Light Spheres / Set Dark Spheres / Silver A.M.A.N. Vouchers / Mystical Canteens Resolved Issues *'The issue with the following Magian Trials wherein the counter would not advance under certain conditions.' No.2658／No.3091／No.3554 *'The issue wherein the graphic for the Bozzetto Flowspear was incorrect under certain conditions.' *'The issue with the avatar Titan’s Blood Pact Geo Crush wherein landing a magib burst would not appear in the log window under certain conditions.' *'The issue wherein Calinomille would not move when an item was traded.' *'The issue wherein Calinomille would not move when an item was traded.' *'The issue wherein the icon for Emporox’s Gift was the incorrect size under certain conditions.' Known Issues *'In Omen, the log message indicating that Kin has absorbed a magic attack does not display under certain conditions.' *'The following NPC dialog is incorrect under certain conditions.''' **Trisvain in **Raving Opossum in **Mimble-Pimble in